1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cosmetics brush, more particularly, a cosmetics brush including a sleeve type protection cap for protection of the brush during make-up, a main body and a brush member; wherein the protection cap has a movable body mounted inside the cap to generate air pressure while moving upward/downward together with movement of the protection cap and, the generated air pressure allowing powdery or liquid state cosmetics to be discharged out of the main body to the brush member so that it accomplishes convenience of the make-up.
More specifically, the present invention is purposed of providing a cosmetics brush including a main body, a movable body having a moving bar with a number of vertical holes, a brush protection cap for moving the movable body upward/downward to generate the air pressure, a container for powdery and/or liquid state cosmetics, a filter built inside an inner movable body of the brush, and a brush member; wherein the liquid state and/or powdery cosmetics is filtrated through the filter by the air pressure generated, passes through the vertical holes in the moving bar and is moderately discharged to the brush member as an optimum particle form so that it accomplishes convenient use of the cosmetics brush.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, cosmetics are divided into powdery and/or liquid states. Recently, the cosmetic goods such as lip-stick or foundation are available in the liquid state to improve convenience for users. The liquid cosmetics, for example, is charged within a specified container generally having a pencil form and discharged out of inner space of the container to an upper portion mounted by a cosmetic brush member of the container, when turning any portion of the container. Various forms and structures of such container have been proposed and used.
Conventional cosmetics brush which is generally constructed by integrating a brush member to a main body of the brush and is used by covering the brush member with alternative cosmetics when doing the make-up has an inconvenience to carry and handle it due to separable possession of the cosmetics and the brush member, to cause a difficulty in using the brush.
In recent years, different structures of cosmetic brushes which receive powdery cosmetics inside a container type body and discharge the cosmetics to a brush member by air pressure suitable to do the make-up, have been proposed and applied, for example, the cosmetics brush being disclosed in Korean Utility Model Reg. No. 253,672 having the construction as shown in FIGS. 9 and 10 attached herein below.
Such cosmetics brush includes a first body 102 in a tube form having opened at top and bottom ends to receive powdery cosmetics 103 inside; a second body 106 coupled to lower peripheral side of the first body 102, having an exhaust nozzle 107 on middle portion of top side and a brush member 108 connected to the exhaust nozzle 107; an upward/downward delivery shaft 109 having connected to a spring 110 at peripheral side of front end thereof leading the front end to coupled with the exhaust nozzle 107 of the second body 106 and the spring 110 to be mounted on and supported by peripheral side of top end of the exhaust nozzle 107; and an top side cap 113 for protruding top end of the upward/downward delivery shaft 109 outside of upper portion of the brush and for supporting the top end.
By the above construction, the user pushes a button as the first body 102 joined at top end of the upward/downward delivery shaft 109 and protruded upward when employing the cosmetics brush 100 to do the make-up. At this time, the spring 110 provided to front end of such upward/downward delivery shaft 109 moves the shaft 109 in upper or lower directions so that movement of the shaft 109 makes the powdery cosmetics 103 received inside the first body 102 to flow out to external side, that is, to the brush member 108 through the exhaust nozzle 107 formed in the second body 106, therefore, to achieve a convenient use of the cosmetic brush.
Herein, the powdery cosmetics 103 discharged through such exhaust nozzle 107 is supplied to the brush member 108 by directly passing the front end of the upward/downward delivery shaft 109 through the exhaust nozzle 107.
However, several problems exist in the conventional cosmetics brush as described above, for example, that since the powdery cosmetics 103 flows out to the brush member 108 by means of the front end of such upward/downward delivery shaft 109, the brush has not only a difficulty in constantly and continuously exhausting the powdery cosmetics 103 due to constructional restriction of the delivery shaft 109, but also a discomfort to use because the powdery cosmetics 103 is discharging to the brush member 108 by joggle of the cosmetics brush itself.
Further, another button 112 formed at the top side cap 113 which has a specified structure of being always protruded outside by elastic force of the spring 110, has a disadvantage that the button 112 moves and causes undesirable exhaust of the powdery cosmetics 103 to the brush member 18 if the cosmetics brush is bumped against other items under carrying and holding conditions or is under external force. In addition, when the cosmetics brush is stored and/or held in high humidity conditions, or is not employed for long term, the powdery cosmetics 103 contained in the first body 102 and the one remained in the exhaust nozzle 103 are hardened owing to moisture. Thus, the known cosmetics brush in prior art cannot smoothly exhaust the powdery cosmetics 103.